Los lugares secretos para Sirius y Remus
by BlackDreamQueen
Summary: Sirius y Remus tienen lugares secretos -y otros no tanto- en los que disfrutan distintas situaciones, ¿En cuál estarán hoy? . Conjunto de viñetas, drabbles y one shots en respuesta a la Tabla de lugares secretos del blog "Where dreams come true".


_Disclaimer: Every characters are propriety of the wonderful J.K. Rowling._

* * *

**Bajo las mantas:**

**.**

James Potter sueña con su amada Evans, mientras se voltea por quinta o sexta vez en la noche intentando encontrar una posición más cómoda y que estuviese acorde a su sueño. Mueve sus manos en el aire, como si estuviese sosteniendo algo, y estira exageradamente los labios; los que se abren levemente y dejan escapar un suspiro que suena algo parecido a _"Lily…". _Es ese momento, en el que James —al menos en sueños— besa por fin a su pelirroja adorada, el cual Peter elige para soltar un ronquido monumental; que espanta a la futura señora Potter del sueño de James y termina por quitarle todo resquicio de sueño al ahora malhumorado ciervo.

Potter, enfadado, lanza una almohada con perfecta puntería en dirección a la cabeza del regordete muchacho de Gryffindor, quien sin inmutarse en lo más mínimo le responde con un ronquido casi de la misma magnitud que el anterior. James, entonces, masculla enfurruñado palabras insultantes contra el pequeño Pettigrew mientras se pone las gafas y enciende la luz.

—"¡Condenado, espantarme el sueño justo cuando iba a besar a Lily, maldito Mickey Mouse!"—

Se levanta de su cama en busca de Sirius —cuya cama está al lado de la puerta—, quien siempre está dispuesto a hacer alguna broma nocturna, y recuerda repentinamente que a su muy querido Canuto —o también "El perro pulgoso aquel" cuando James está de malas— le ha dado la muy extraña costumbre de dormir en camas ajenas en las noches de invierno —En otras palabras, al primogénito de los Black le gusta dormir con él o con Remus cuando hace frío —. Como esa noche no durmió en su cama —Principalmente porque Sirius son de los que te botan de la cama cuando siente que falta espacio y eso, en caso de James es casi siempre— era de esperarse que estuviera con Remus.

—"Las mil camas de Canuto"— James piensa —un poco fastidiado, en realidad— que debería haber un libro llamado así que explicase el porqué de que a su amigo no le guste dormir en su propia cama y cómo evitar que se colase en la suya en las noches de invierno.

Cornamenta suspira, y cambia lentamente la dirección de sus pies, moviéndose hacia la cama más cercana a una de las ventanas. Vislumbra objetos brillantes cercanos a la cama de Remus y niega con la cabeza, mira con tal concentración los envoltorios de chocolate que no logra ver un objeto en su camino, tropieza entonces con uno de sus propios zapatos y cae de narices al suelo.

Maldice más enojado que antes, y ahora incluyendo "Al perro pulgoso aquel" por quien fue a parar al suelo; en realidad, — James lo sabe—, fue por su zapato y también por no obedecer a un hombre lobo que le había dicho que su desastre un día le acarrearía problemas. Pero es más fácil culpar a Sirius, —Cornamenta también sabe eso— porque sin su maldita obsesión de no dormir en su propia cama, él no estaría con las narices sangrando y con un feo corte en el labio.

Frunce el ceño, y camina más cerca de la cama, percatándose de los miles de envoltorios que la rodean; como si fuera una especie de muro impenetrable. Y piensa que el lobo también debería poseer su propio libro.

—"Como comer tu peso en chocolate y no morir en el intento"— James opina que sería un _BestSeller, _porque Lupin come semanalmente su peso en chocolate—cantidad que se duplica en días posteriores a la luna— y no parece afectarle en lo más mínimo_. _Le parece, también, que sus brillantes envoltorios también son causantes de su desgracia y que Remus, es tan culpable como Sirius de que a él le sangren las narices.

Sostiene la sangre con un pañuelo que apareció, y abre las cortinas de la cama, molesto con Lunático y "el perro pulgoso aquel". Pero en cuanto lo hace no ve nada más que un revoltijo de mantas sobre la cama, con uno que otro pie asomando bajo ellas y suelta un bufido de incredulidad; porque Remus nunca desarma su cama de esa forma y porque le da la impresión de que hubiesen estado haciendo algo más complicado que dormir—algo que comienza con "s" y termina con "exo"— y ríe de su propia broma negando con la cabeza—Porque Sirius es el tipo más heterosexual que conoce James , exceptuándose a sí mismo, y porque no sería capaz de hacerlo con su mejor amigo. Y, en segundo lugar, porque Lunático es de lo más conservador y está seguro de que una de las cosas que jamás pasaría por su mente es _hacerlo con Canuto_ en _su_ habitación—.

Entonces James —con la boba sonrisita aún pegada en el rostro— decide despertar a sus amigos que están bajo las mantas—para contarles su ocurrencia— levantando todo el desorden con la varita y luego contemplando atónito la cama —La varita en ese momento resbala de su mano, tal y como lo hacía la sonrisa cada vez más pequeña en su rostro—.El muchacho se restriega los ojos y enfoca lo mejor que puede —Porque el pobre es un "_miope de puta madre_" como le había dicho Sirius una vez— y no se cree lo que ve, porque sencillamente es inverosímil y casi confirma totalmente su teoría idiota; a pesar de que sabe —y está absolutamente seguro— de que cualquier persona con dos ojos que funcionan bien, un cerebro y un mínimo de inteligencia no malpensaría la situación él no puede evitar hacerlo, tal vez porque es miope o porque es una imagen de lo más bizarra y atormentadora para él.

Pero no es su culpa —dice—, es culpa de Canuto y Lunático, quienes están en una posición absolutamente comprometedora, sin vestir la camisas de sus pijamas; Culpa de Lunático por tener marcas sospechosas en todo el cuerpo y estar con el trasero pegado a la entrepierna de Sirius, durmiendo plácidamente en los brazos del perro. Y culpa de Canuto, por tener rasguños en la espalda y mordidas salvajes en el cuello, por tener abrazado a Lunático protectoramente —con una mano en la cintura y otra casi sobre la entrepierna del Lobo— y por tener el trasero de Remus muy pegado a él.

Cornamenta niega con la cabeza, turbado. Levanta la varita del suelo y los cubre nuevamente con las mantas de la cama de lunático. Cierra las cortinas de terciopelo rojo de la cama, retrocede lentamente —esquivando el zapato por el que cayó de narices— y pega un salto de espanto cuando Peter lanza un gran ronquido. Llega a su cama rápido, se deshace de sus gafas y su varita y se cubre con las sábanas.

James cierra los ojos intentando pensar en Lily Evans, su amada pelirroja, y no en Sirius y Remus ,el par de animales repletos de pulgas que duermen juntos en la cama del lobo.

James Potter les dice a todos que pensó en Lily toda la noche, porque es un astuto ciervo cornudo que nunca reconocerá que pudo no dejar de imaginar lo que ocurrió esa noche bajo las mantas de la cama de Lunático.

.

* * *

¡Hola! ¿Qué tal están?

Este One Shot en un principio iba a ser una viñeta (De aproximadamente ochocientas palabras) en respuesta a la tabla de retos del Blog Multifandom "Were dreams come true" al que me inscribí hace unos pocos días. :D

Disfruté mucho imaginarme que pensaría James al ver a Sirius y Remus en una situación comprometedora y me encantó traumarlo un poquitín :)

¡Espero que hayan disfrutado este One Shot tanto como disfruté escribiéndolo!


End file.
